


Hashtag Home With Hubby

by tracionn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: Arthur and his husband Merlin are re-watching their latest win against Mercia, probably :)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 137





	Hashtag Home With Hubby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cominupforair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cominupforair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [twitterature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030491) by [cominupforair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cominupforair/pseuds/cominupforair). 

> I loved Cominupforair's story Twitterature so much, go read everyone!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030491
> 
> Thank you for this wonderful delight, Cominupforair ♥♥♥


End file.
